The Joker
The Joker (Real name: Jack Napier) `Hello Gotham`s Joker`s back in Town` His theme His theme song The Joker is a sadistic, monstrous sociopathic excuse for a human being who serves as a dreaded enemy for many heroes and the personal arch-nemesis and father of Bender. He has cheated death three times. The Joker is voiced by Mark Hamill. Biggest Strength: A tie between his ability to cheat death and his insanity which makes him very feared Biggest Weakness: While he loves laughing, he hates being mocked and laughed at (Bender exploited this BIG TIME in Slade Strikes Back and The Great Time Travel Adventure) Main Allies: Does he have any? Worst Enemies: Bender, Marceline, Slade Wilson and Anti Cosmo Cosma His goals 1. Cause evil and terror in people for fun and jokes 2. Traumatize and in all ways destroy kid heroes 3. Kill people for the sakes of making a joke History before the series Joker has lived over hundreds of years, terrorizing the Multi-Universe for fun and causing anguish for many universes to his delight. Joker lived in both Gotham City and New New York city. IN the latter he was in a relationship with MOM and through him she created a robot army to help her take over the world although that had a rebellious unit who Joker created to be his masterpiece and leader of the robot army. When this happened he denounced his "son." as a failed creation and tried to kill him. Little did he realize this would bite him in the ass, when he finally learned who his masterpiece truly was Joker was mostly invincible causing problems left and right until he reached the Candy Kingdom and tried ways on Marceline the Vampire Queen. He also got jealous of her budding relationship with Bender and tried to sabotage it but it failed and caused him to undergo an accident After this accident he blamed all his misery on Bender, and accused of him of stealing his Queen so he went off trying to terrorize and kill them for centuries for this reason. While doing so he caused many heroes' trauma by separating Dib from his real father, driving Ice King into insanity, scarring Dr. Blowhole and his most deplorable act, terrorizing Lizbeth for years for fun by killing her family, torturing her, raping her and putting her in self blame about what happened. Personality While he is not the evilest villain in the Multi-Universe, he is one of the worst and most uncaring villains ever. He is also the biggest complete monster in the entire Multi-Universe.He is a unpredictable sociopath who takes delight in causing misery in other heroes, he does whatever he likes with no remorse, no empathy and no second thoughts. He is feared by many heroes as they fear his wrath on them. Villains don't like him any more than heroes do and even they are afraid of this guy and don't wanna work with him with psychopathic nature and his tendency to troll them. While he has terrorized and tormented many heroes, a certain little girl named Lizbeth has the poor role of being his favorite target, and the person he has did the most harm and clearly she is the person who knows how irredeemably evil he is best at least parring Bender, who had dealt with Joker more than anyone and knows him better. To everyone's frustration, especially Dib and his friends, he never stays dead and always lives another day to pester and ruin other people's lives. He is also a backstabber betraying and trying to kill all people who hire him such as Slade, Emperor X and Megatron, the latter time costing his life for a good 2 decades before he made his comeback. Joker loves cheating death so every time he can return he can cause more havoc and chaos although this doesn't surprise Bender who picks on certain clues whenever he does. While he is physically weak, he is extremely skilled and experienced, concocts poisons and create gadgets that regularly overcome super heroes on a routine basis. Add in the fact that he would pretty much sell his soul for a box of cigars and massacre a kindergarten class on a whim, and you've got a guy whom almost every other DC super villain fears. He also came closer than villain save Darkseid to killing Superman. While he antagonizes all heroes, villains and others, The Joker especially antagonizes and hates Bender, his arch-rival. Unlike everyone else, Megatron and others included, Joker treats Bender very seriously and knows when Bender is around it's no joke and he must watch his back since his foe has no reservations doing amoral things to him like killing him or brutalizing him up "Stewie beats up Brian style". Joker is obsessed with him to the point of having a tickle me Bender doll he sleeps with and a dartboard with his face in the middle. Most of Joker's cruel actions in Slade Strikes Back and The Great Time Travel Adventure were to get Bender's attention while not attacking the robot directly since you know he is a homo. Unlike almost all people who know the clown, Joker himself admits he fears the robot but goes against him anyway feeling it's his destiny to be Bender's big enemy. Joker gets jealous if someone steals Bender's attention.or tries to take him down without him since the robot is his to handle and alone. Considering his enemies NO ONE knows just how obsessed Joker is with getting to the heroes ESPECIALLY Bender, Slade and Anti Cosmo. After Bender has Frost kill Joker Junior, it seems that Bender has just about destroyed the Joker legacy. If he knew Discord has the role now, he would try to destroy him. Relationships Bender The Numero Uno enemy of The Joker. Many Heroes hate him, but no one more so than Bender who takes Joker very personally. While at first it wasn't established their relationship it was clearly shown in Slade Strikes Back and The Great Time Travel Adventure that these two are archenemies and rivals. Joker tries all kinds of stuff to get to him or piss him off only to fail. Joker takes Bender very seriously because he's so unique and yet the robot pisses him off because Bender back-sasses him and insults him unlike much of the other characters. Joker has been called by him a mother fucker, a fruit cake, a shit eater and other names while Joker calls him the robot or trash can. One of their most notable traits is that Joker is always into trouble when the robot gets hands on him and is on the receiving end of Family Guy violence or Peter Pan comedy. Joker is obsessed to the point that he personally intervenes when someone tries to get his foe he taught Inferno Scorpion that the hard way. Joker can NEVER get anything pass him such as how he comes back constantly, when it looked like he was dead for good, Bender got suspicious and knows Joker always escapes death no matter how gruesome it was. In The Great Time Travel Adventure he was proven right but not because he saw the clown, he knew because of the line "you ever dance with the devil in moonlight?" that line is something only he would say. Bender decided alongside Marceline he needed to go forever so the duo schemed against them and then they killed him for good. The Joker actually did something so terrible to Bender that made him want Joker dead ever time he sees him . Marceline The 2nd person to earn Joker's mass enmity. Like Bender he knows her quite a bit as they were in a relationship together. It is very hinted that Joker's rivalry with Bender began with Marceline as both of them like Marceline and she preferred Bender over him. Marceline didn't meet Joker again until The Great Time Travel Adventure where she and Bender managed to guess his return beforehand and they knew Joker was out for both of them. The Joker forgot his relationship to Marceline and tried to kill her and Bender. He was humiliated by both of them constantly for his actions and when it was time to take him out, Marceline wanted to help Bender kill Joker and she got her wish. Joker in the end until his death has no idea that his employer was her father Slade One of his former employers, Joker and Slade even when they worked didn't like each other as Joker was always annoying Slade with his antics and threatening his allies something only Slade does. When Joker returned he went against Slade like the heroes and terrorized them as well. Slade so annoyed with Joker decides to stop him like the heroes as he's the only one who should be the villain. In Legends Of Light and Darkness Joker came back to terrorize Slade as Joker doesn't consider him a villain with a right to be a player in the game. Alongside Bender and Anti Cosmo, Joker is trying to get revenge on Slade. Lizbeth Harley Quinn Scorpion These two met during the Mortal Kombat and the DC Universe were merging. Joker meets Scorpion in Gotham city and he was looking for a princess. After Joker makes some stupid joke Scorpion tries to leaves but Joker punched him with a boxing glove gun. Scorpion got pissed by that and beat Scorpion beat Joker in a fight to which after words he leaves. They meet once again in The Great Time Travel Adventure when Scorpion becomes one of Hunson Abadeer's minions. Hunson also had those two work together a lot but 99.9% of time they wanted the other dead. Hunson knowing both of them weren't going to stop, decided to sent Scorpion on his way so he could have him take out the Joker due to how sickening Abadeer found the clown. Hunson Abadeer Joker's final employer, while Joker was second in command Abadeer didn't like him and only had him because he was a necessity to knowing how to get the heroes. Afterwards Joker began sickening him to the point where he decided to orchestrate his demise and have Bender, Marceline and possibly Scorpion kill him. Darkseid Other Heroes Other Villains Appearances The Beginning He made his debut appearance as one of Slade's main alleys. But as noted even Slade and the others felt uncomfortable around him and hated him for the acts he committed. Joker here murdered Dib's adoptive parent, Bubbles' family, destroyed many universes, and tried to kill them too but he was foiled and sent to hell for his soul by the heroes. But Before that he ended his relationship with Harley by trying to murder her for her failure and then using her as the first victim of a doomsday device. Harley lost all her feelings for him and left him furious that he would do something so horrible against her, This time she learned her lesson. Slade Strikes Back However he was set to return as he began haunting from beyond the grave towards Lizbeth, first by appearing as Slade and then trying to make her suicidal with a mind rape of terrifying proportions, and then returned truly to torment the heroes. While he focused on all the heroes in the previous adventure, here he was mostly after Bender for revenge and Lizbeth secondary. Joker's return was only known by Bender, Emperor X, Ash Ketchum and Lady Devimon at first until Joker's plan to kill Oswald and attempted homicide on Mickey came to effect. At Halloween Town, when everyone split up, Bender went directly to figure the clown's plans and figured them out. Joker served in the story as the true villain who did things behind the scenes unknown to many. Joker kidnapped X's wife and kid as a way of betraying X his employer , Emperor X swore to kill him but Joker blackmailed the emperor to join him. Joker had him hurt the empire he ruled over just to prove a point. When Bender insulted Joker on TV, Joker got pissed and sent X to deal with him, Unfortunately he set up X's face turn. The Joker attempted blackmailing Scourge into killing Oswald. He also killed many of other heroes' parents, and raped Lizbeth and mentally tortured with the fate of the Multi-Universe. His plans all failed because of that "meddling bot" and alone that "meddling bot." But Joker could only escape Karma for so long as any time he came contact into his rival, he got his ass kicked hard and made a fool out of. Joker lost his temper and decided to pull his plan out by abducting Lizbeth and forcing the heroes to come after him. His plan nearly worked but Bender foiled him and killed him again (like he did in the first story). Joker almost succeeded in his plans but he was stopped by Bender, Slade and Anti Cosmo who all were trying to bring him down while having Emperor X and the Children of the Autobots help them. Joker returned as a ghost to get the Disney Angels but Bender once again arrived to foil him and got him in big trouble with Megatron who gobbled up his soul. The Disney Angels, allies, Dib and his friends believed Joker couldn't cheat death anymore but as usual Bender had second reservations knowing his arch-enemy VERY well. The V Team Island Adventure/Cape Vengeful He did not appear in this story, but he was mentioned a lot from Scourge and sometimes the others. If he was in this story Bender would go through his promise to rip his balls off, followed by both him and Scorpion ripping his arms of and then beating him to death with them before he can do any of his plans. The Great Time Travel Adventure Bender was proven right about his theory from LOTM when Joker made another return 2 decades in the future to smite Lizbeth and her future self at graduation. Bender was not surprised unlike the others as he figured out Joker's return days before he showed himself. He had help from Marceline as both of them needed to get the clown. Joker continued his terror on the Multi-Universe working for Marceline's dad as his right hand man alongside Darkwarrior Duck causing trouble for Bender and MD's alley Inferno Scorpion. Here it was revealed he caused misfortune in Ice King's past as well , Scorpion also had a past with him and Marceline had a hatred of him to rival Bender's. Joker was now out for total revenge against Bender and Marceline for what he believes they did to them, but it's not just them he tormenting Lizbeth too with the feeling that the messy future is her fault. Joker plans to end his revenge when he rids himself of that trash can and vampire. He this time is the secondary main antagonist after Marceline's Dad as once again causes serious trouble to the heroes with vicious mind games. He came very close but was defeated and killed presumably for good by Bender and Marceline. He apparently made a son through rape and now he is deciding to use the son to act as revenge on his archenemy and to prove The Joker legacy can NEVER die he will make sure his legacy WILL not end due to all his fun. But Bender and anyone who has an intense hatred of Joker seeks to destroy his "legacy" from this Multi-Universe. The robot does this to make sure no one ever deals with his annoying, psychotic, cruel and just plain petty archenemy EVER again Legends of Light and Darkness The Joker however was only gone for so long as he returned from the dead which scared Axel and Slade's team. When Heloise calls him on supposed to be in Purgatory, Joker has no idea what she's talking about which makes Skipper and Slade think he has brain damage. Bender threatens him that he killed three times and he will do it again, while Joker only recalls 2 times. The Joker was revealed to be working for Darkseid as he was resurrected and they made a deal. Joker helps Darkseid crush Bender, Hiccup, Slade and the League of Darkness and Darkseid will spare his universe his wrath. The Joker was revealed to have truly died when he made his return in The Great Time Travel Adventure. But since that was in the future not the present, it still meant he could come back before 2042 as that was when the heroes time traveled to. Bender and Skipper found this out by taking advantage of time traveling and using it to learn about this. It seems the corn mark of his plan as came in as he calls Darkseid and confirms this as he decides to use time travel to his own advantage. Though he only time travels once, he finds his plan.He takes the graves of Dib and Bender's son and tortures Bender with their deaths and then he tries to force Bender to commit suicide. Skipper and Anti Cosmo stop this and Bender gets right back up ready to attack and get revenge on The Joker. The Joker gets mad saying that he and Darkseid had him and that he was just going to get what he wanted. Joker wants another go, but Darkseid refuses since it's impossible now. Joker though does head out and help the villains against Malefor's forces. This is where Caroll gives him his assignment to murder the Justice League. The Joker is successful in murdering the justice league apart from Batman and Flash. Bender out of anger confronts him and brutalizes him due to Joker's actions which forces him to get Nerissa so he can flee for the satellite. Joker pilots the satellite to use on M.O.D.A.B as revenge on Bender. When Bender, Skipper, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Stan, Wendy and Manhattan fly to get back to the others. They chase Silas and learn some of Joker's actions, Bender tries to tell Carmelita that Joker is responsible for Sly's disappearance when Joker points he rattled him before he had fun. Joker fires the laser at the seven attempting to escape and he destroys several parts of M.O.D.A.B's hideout town and kills 10000 people with it. He is with Darksied and Nerissa where they discuss a top secret plan called Operation Seid. He kidnaps Scamp and the dogs away from Malefor as a part of Darkseid`s true plan regarding the Multi-Universe. The Joker and Darkseid reveal that Operation Seid is to use the Morticoccus Virus to infect the Multi-Unverse and kill every being that isn't metal or superhuman as they have some weird immunity. Joker arranges his own plans to find Bender by using Scamp and the dogs' escape. When Solomon points out his obsession and they get into an argument. Joker finds the dogs and attacks Rico and Fender with his gas, before he uses morticoous Slade's team shows up on Joker. Jack and Will too alongside a reformed Dingo and newcomer Makoto who capture Joker. Joker is interrogated by Bender and Marceline, but he refuses to tell them anything on Morticcus and as a result is tortured badly by Bender. Joker being mad about this complains to the villains, he and Rugal then infect Irene with something and transforms her into a monster. Joker finds Slade's caves and waits in ambush to leash the monster with Truth as he boasts about the Morticous Virus and its deadliness. Joker unleashes the mutated Addler in the castle to do what he and Truth want. Joker then flees off as Nightmare Rarity's forces come after The Joker. The Joker sets her on Bender and his friends, Joker heck taunts Bender on Morticcous which sets Bender off. The Joker and Nerissa are briefed by Darkseid about the battle with everyone. The Joker then makes his move and gets into a confrontation with Marceline and Bender. Unlike the others time, Joker nearly kills him but Bender stops him and decides to let him live.When Joker acts ungrateful, Bender goes back on his word and tries to kill him with Marceline and Discord's help, Bender kills Joker and makes him suffer a fate worse than death or anything regarding Megatron. The Joker is revealed to be behind the Jack White Act as part of a taking you with me revenge scheme and he also was reponsible for Bender's son dying and his actions led to Dib and Bubbles's death and other stuff, it led Bender to lie to his friends out of knowing what Discord would was as much evil as Joker would do if he did.find out. So he also led to Paul Mcdagett carrying out his act Category:Bigger Bads LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Trivia Joker is definitely one of the evilest human villains, but he is also the one who gets the most humiliating and hilarious comeuppances courtesy of Bender. He does not align himself with anyone for true loyalty as he doesn't care about Slade, Megatron or Hunson Abadeer's plans. This didn't apply with Darkseid however. He is the cause of many a misfortune to heroes, Making him very feared and talked about One thing that makes one of the evilest villains is that he has no reasons for the things he does. It's all about the fun he has terrorizing others, murdering people and psychotically harming others. Bender is the exception as Joker does things for revenge on him, to get his attention or some other excuse. May be gay, because of his tendency to murder his girlfriends and obsessions with Bender that border on the sexual He is the only villain so far to have successfully escaped death of soul consumption as somehow he returned in The Great Time Travel Adventure with all memories intact. Then again for such a monster,why would he have a soul he probably soul it to the devil for Zubans. The whole rivalry between him and Bender is shockingly dark when it's revealed that Bender and Joker are related as creation and creator. His replacement arguably is Discord nowadays. The two will meet in Legends of Light of Darkness and they will try to get rid of each other since they both obsessively want to defeat their nemesis but want to do it themselves. Only Bender, Marceline, Skipper, Axel, Brick, Butch,Heloise, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Slade's Team knew about his return in Legends Of Light and Darkness. The Joker knows the truth about Bubbles' sisters death as well as Liz's parents death he taunts the robot about it on occasion. Like Bender who has a cousin related to him in the form of HK-47, Vaas Montenegro is a cousin of The Joker. The Joker is the only villain associated with Dib, Bender, and the rest who won't be met by Maka, Knuckles or anyone in the P Team Allies: Marceline's dad, Darkwarrior Duck, Alt Doof, Eggman Nega, Lockdown, Taurus Bulba, No Heart, Chuckles, Savio, Noid, Professor Hinkle, Me-Mow, Future V Team, Alec Trevalyn, Eddy's brother, Chameleon, Tighten, Barkis Bittern, Evil Stewie, Buzz Buzzard, Foop, Dick Hardley, Darkseid, the Darkseven Enemies: Bender (Archenemy), Marceline, Lizbeth, Dib and his friends, Eddy and the V Team, Slade (Secondary Archenemy), Anti Cosmo (Secondary Archenemy), Hades, Megatron, Emperor X, the Disney Angels, Ice King, Hans the Puffin, Scorpion, Noob, the B Team, the Alpha Team, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Discord, Dr. Weil Chronicles of the Children of Megatron ___________________________________________________ 'J'oker is the chief of pranks. joker 2.jpg joker 3.jpg joker 4.jpg joker 5.jpg joker 6.jpg joker 7.jpg joker 8.jpg joker 9.jpg joker 10.jpg joker 11.jpg joker 12.jpg joker 13.jpg joker 14.jpg joker 15.jpg joker 16.jpg joker 17.jpg joker 18.jpg joker 19.jpg joker 20.jpg joker 22.jpg joker 21.jpg joker 23.jpg joker 24.jpg joker 25.jpg joker 26.jpg joker 27.jpg joker 28.jpg joker 29.jpg joker 30.jpg joker and harley.JPG joker and harley dancing.JPG joker maniacal.JPG joker mean.JPG Snapshot 29 (11-11-2012 6-43 AM).png imagesj.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Roleplaying Category:Members of Marceline's Dad's Empire Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Breakout Characters Category:Second in Command Category:Main Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Batman Universe Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Mentors Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Rapists Category:The Dreaded Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Humans Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Complete Monsters Category:Sociopaths Category:Videos Category:Traitors Category:Team villains Category:The Joker's forces Category:Funniest Characters Category:Music Videos Category:Scary Characters Category:Obessive Characters Category:True Villains Category:Father of Hero Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Members of The Nightosphere Empire Category:Villains wihout Reason or motive Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trolls Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Deceased Main Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Father of Villain Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Main Characters of Slade Strikes Back Category:Major Characters in The Beginning Category:Major Characters in the Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Pawns Category:M.O.D.A.B’s villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The V Team's Villains Category:Children of The Autobots's Villains Category:Wild Cards Category:Egomaniacs Category:Main Villains in Slade Strikes Back Category:Main Villains of Legends of the Multiuniverse Category:Child Murderer Category:Blackmailers Category:Anarchist Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Knife Wielders Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Badass Normal Category:Bigger Bads Category:Cowards Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Green haired Characters Category:The Starscream Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Darkseven Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Nameless Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Deal Makers Category:The Chaotic Wars Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Clowns Category:The Anime Empire`s Villains Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Recurring Main Villains Category:Loose Cannons Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 7 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Bender's Archenemies Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Breakout Villains Category:True Villains in Slade Strikes Back Category:Major Villains in The Beginning Category:Major Villains in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Major Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Hegemony Category:Major Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mark Hamill Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John Dimaggio Category:Main Characters of The Slade's Ensemble storyline Category:Major Characters of The M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Main Characters of The Clown of Terror Saga Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Brotherhood of Shadows Category:Cousin of Villain Category:Big Bads Category:Robot Haters Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Characters who breaks the 4th wall